


The Red Ice

by Readomon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Help, I don't know if it is a happy ending, Project Cadmus, Red Kryptonite, SuperCorp, hella angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readomon/pseuds/Readomon
Summary: Kara gets into more Red Kryptonite. This is much, much worse. They don't know if she can come back this time. Another super powered evil is in National City.





	1. Truly Flying

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is gonna have multiple chapters. I know a RedK story is not original, but I hope I can change your mind! Any constructive criticism is great!

     Kara remembered the last time she felt like this. It was terrible. She did terrible things. _But it felt so good. It still feels good._ She is trying to fight it, but to no avail. She could feel the Red Kryptonite start to take over. Kara started to sing.

**_I got a feeling that I’m going under_ **

**_But I know that I’ll make it out alive_ **

**_If I quit calling you my lover_ **

**_Move on_ **

**_..._ **

**_I’ll be needing stitches_ **

She felt a tear roll down her cheek as her soul was consumed by the darkness.

 

* * *

 

 

     Alex watched the monitor displaying Kara’s cell. She was singing. Kara was singing in her last moments as herself. Alex watches as the all too familiar evil glint appears in her eyes. _She is gone._ Normally, the DEO would administer the antidote they created the last when she was exposed to Maxwell Lord’s Red Kryptonite. But not this time. This version of Red Kryptonite was much more powerful and stable. They don’t know if they can bring Kara back from this one. National City may have just lost its Supergirl.

 

Alex walked down the hallway towards her lab. She couldn’t stand to watch her sister be trapped in that cell. The only reason she could be in that cell is because Clark agreed to bring the emergency Kryptonite he kept for instances like these. She entered her lab. It was a mess, par usual. Alex wanted to get started on engineering a cure, but she couldn’t bring herself to her senses. She was too focused on remembering what Kara had told her last time. _“I can catch bullets with my bare hands. And that makes you feel worthless.”_ While Alex knew that she wasn’t herself, there was some truth to her words. Even though they had worked that out, a small part of her can’t forget. Won’t forget. She shook her head and looked up at the monitor in front of her. It had all the information they had gathered on this particular Kryptonite, along with the specifics on the old cure. Something in Alex wanted her to sit down and give up, even though she hadn’t even started. Something telling her that it was over before it had even started. She looked at the notes on the screen. ‘ _Much more stable molecular structure, allowing it to be more potent’_ Time to get to work.

**Some time later…**

     Alex walked into the control room, trying to ignore the memories of Kara standing there with them, wearing her red and blue suit. She reluctantly looked over at the cell camera feed. Alex almost stepped back in surprise. Kara was just sitting there. Normally she would be trying to sweet talk her way past the guards. But she just sat there. Patiently. This worried Alex beyond what she had felt when CADMUS had her. Kara was usually this antsy ball of sunshine, but Alex had known her long enough to know that there was a dark side. And since she was so bright all the time, it was pitch black. She decided on heading down to see her.

“Ah, look. There she is! Just the person I have been waiting for!” Kara said as Alex walked towards her.

Alex shivered. The look in Kara’s eyes could be described as nothing but cold.

“So. What will it be this time. I tell you how small you really are, and you let me out of here or is it going to be different this time?” Kara smirked at her.

“You aren’t getting out of here until we find a cure. We’re coming, Kara.” She got a look of disgust in reply.

“Why would I want this ‘cure’? I have no restrictions on me any longer. I was weak before. I should have stopped you.” Kara spat at her.

Alex knew that somewhere inside her, the real Kara was hurting, screaming to get free.

“Mmmm.” She heard Kara hum. “There is a certain someone I am going to visit when I get out of here. I think I remember a little something they can give me.” Kara grinned wickedly.

“I told you once, and I will tell you again. You. Are. Not. Getting. Out.” Alex stated firmly.

Kara fake pouted. “Aww. Well, if you aren’t here to let me out, why did you come down here? Dear old sis.” She snarled out the last three words.

“You’re right, I should just go.” Alex said, regretting coming down there. She got up and started to walk away.

“Well, ok. Go ahead. I will be here when you come back.” Kara said, starting to lie down.

Alex pivoted on her heels. “You know, maybe I won’t come back.” She shouted. She covered her mouth.

Kara sat up once more, grinning with an evil glint in her eye. “Now, that is the spirit I like. More bark _and_ bite.” Kara looked satisfied as she returned to her resting position.

Alex got out of there as fast as she could.

 

* * *

 

     Kara bathed in the Kryptonite’s affect. It felt so warm and right, being able to speak her mind. She finally felt free of all her petty tethers, binding her to the earth. Now she could truly fly. It felt so good as she watched her so-called sister walk away. She would be back. And she could wait. Kara had plans for the outside world.

 

* * *

 

     Alex felt tears threatening to leave her eyes as she rushed back to her lab. She sat in her chair. _Why did I do that? I knew that something would happen when I went down there. What else should I have expected?_ She criticized herself. Kara was far different from last time. Instead of being in a blaze of fury and evil, she was patient and cold. Only the best of villains could pull off what she had just felt from Kara. She shook her head. What mattered was fixing Kara. She needed to get her little sister back.

 

     Alex woke up with a piece of paper stuck to her face. She looked up at her clock. _4:00 in the morning._ She looked at Kara’s cell camera again. Sure enough, she was lying there, waiting. She looked at all the work she accomplished before she fell asleep, which was next to nothing. She was completely lost. She didn’t know where to go. The person who was so often there to help her was gone. She paused her thoughts for a minute. _No._ She thought. _There has got to be a better solution than this._ Alex knew, unfortunately, that she had no other choice. She grabbed her gun and left.

 

* * *

 

     Lena yawned. It was four in the morning, and she hadn’t gotten any sleep for over 24 hours. She rubbed her temples. This is what she gets for putting off some of the quarterly reports. She felt sleep tugging at her eyelids, but she resisted. Lena walked over to the coffee maker and made a shot of espresso. It was strong, which was good for working harder. She thought for a minute what would her family think. No, what would _Kara_ think. She chuckled softly. She would probably chastise her for staying at work so late and force her to sleep right away, and then she would come with donuts in the morning. Her heart fluttered whenever she thought of things like that. She was about to get back to work when she heard a noise coming from the hallway outside of her office door. She grabbed the gun that she kept under her desk, preparing for the worst. A familiar auburn-haired agent burst into her office. Lena was dumbstruck.

“Agent Danvers! What are you doing here? And how did you know I was here?” She asked.

“Look, Lena. I need your help.”

Lena raised an eyebrow at that. “Whatever could a special agent need from a CEO?” She saw that the agent just didn’t have the energy to look upset.

The agent looked back up at her. “You know, right?”

Lena stared at her in confusion. _What do I know?_ “What do you mean, Agent Danvers?”

The girl in front of her rolled her eyes. “For God’s sake Lena, just call me Alex.”

She nodded in response. “You know about… Ya know…” She made a Supergirl pose with her fist up in the air, looking as if she were about to fly.

“Oh, you mean that I know Kara is Supergirl.”

Alex nodded, clearly glad they were on the same page. Her face then fell into deep concern.

Lena knitted her eyebrows in worry. “What happened? Is Kara alright?”

Alex looked back up at her. “Not really.” The eldest Danvers pulled out a tablet and showed it to her. It was a live feed from a cell containing… Kara?

“What is Kara doing in a cell?” She asked with a hint of anger.

“I have no energy right now, but I will tell you bad things have happened. I can tell you the rest on the way to the DEO.”

Lena nodded again. “Wait, where?”

 

     Lena stepped out of the car in front of a massive building. She looked up, spotting a large balcony. She knew without a doubt that Kara landed there every day. She walked through the front doors with Alex. She followed her throughout the building until they reached what looked like a lab. There were several monitors, one with information all over it, and another with the feed of Kara. She winced at the sight. She understood that Red Kryptonite, or whatever Alex had said, was very bad. Even though she knew it would cause Kara to say terrible things, she still wanted to see her.

“Alex, I want to go down.”

The agent whipped around to face her. “Lena, you know I can’t let you do that. Imagine the thin-”

Lena cut her off. “I want to see my friend.” She saw the moment when Alex gave up any thought of trying to argue with her.

The agent sighed. “Follow me.”

 

     They walked down the hallway that led to Kara’s cell. “Be careful to not take anything she says to heart, she is not the real Kara.” Alex said. She opened the door to see Kara standing there, waiting.

“Not the real Kara? I am more real than I have ever been.” Kara chuckled darkly. “And you.” She pointed at Lena. “I honestly didn’t expect you to come to me.” She laughed again.

 _Me to come to her? What was she talking about._ Lena couldn’t think of what to say to Kara.

“Oh, Cat’s got your tongue. Oh, wait. She is off touring the world or something stupid like that.” Kara said with a fake sympathy in her voice.

“Kara…” Lena breathed out.

Kara looked at her with cold eyes. “Yes, _darling_?”

She was slightly taken aback when Kara imitated her. More to the point, darling?

“Now, I know this is a very one-sided conversation. I am truly sorry for talking so much.” She turned back towards her. “So, I will let you talk.” Kara said, plopping back down on her cell bed.

Lena could feel Alex’s presence, which gave her a little bit of comfort. “Kara, I know the real you is still in there.” The response she got was rolled eyes. “Please come back. I really don’t want to hurt you.”

That was when Kara burst out into hysterical laughter. “You? You hurt me? You have quite the sense of humor, _Lena_.”

She couldn’t help but shiver at the way Kara was saying her name.

Kara pouted. “What? Too cold for you, _love_?”

Another shiver. She felt Alex’s hand on her shoulder.

“We should probably go.” Alex whispered to her.

She just nodded silently. She couldn’t watch Kara like this any longer. She vowed to fix her.

 

They got back to Alex’s lab.

“You were right, Alex. That was… something else.” Lena said to the equally as shaken agent.

Alex shook her head. “It’s time to get to work.”

Lena nodded in agreement.

They were deep in their work when they heard a faint noise. Lena and Alex both looked over at the monitor with Kara. They both jumped at the sight. Kara was looking straight at them. Well, the camera.

 _So baby, times get a little crazy_  
_I've been getting a little lazy waiting on you to come save me_  
 _I can see that your angry by the way that you treat me_  
 _Hopefully you don't leave me, wanna take you with me_

_If I could escape and recreate a place that's my own world_   
_And I could be your favorite girl forever, perfectly together_   
_And tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet'_   
_(The sweet escape)_

Lena and Alex just stared as Kara sang. Sang about _escaping_.


	2. Pain Is Nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just. I. Love. Writing. So. Much. Enjoy. It is a bit short tho. Sorry.

     Alex just gaped at the screen. Kara did have a beautiful voice, but when she sang, she meant something by it. She grabbed her communications device out.

“J’onn, put the building on lockdown, now!”

The reply she got was flashing lights and all computers saying ‘lockdown initiated.’ She looked back at the feed. Kara was still looking through the screen, grinning. She turned to look at Lena, who was still processing what was happening. She put her hands on both of the brunette’s shoulders and shook her a little.

“Lena. Something bad is probably about to happen. If I end up leaving don’t, under any circumstances, leave this room.”

She got a slow nod in reply. _Good._ She felt slightly better, knowing that Lena won’t take off. She looked back at the feed. Was Kara… stretching?

 

* * *

 

 

     Kara looked around the dim cell, only lit by the flashing lockdown lights. She grinned. It’s time to begin.

 

* * *

 

 

     Lena knew she had agreed to stay there if Alex left, but they both knew she wasn't going to hold true on that promise.  She glanced at the monitor, and then brought her entire attention to it. Kara was done stretching. _She can’t get out, right? There is normal Kryptonite in there weakening her._ She watched as Kara ran her fingers along the glass wall as she walked over to a corner. She was now tapping it. She felt Alex fidget.

“No. She can’t possibly know about that!” Alex said.

Lena turned to the agent. “Know about what?”

Alex seemed to be panicking now, which was new. “There is a loose piece of kryptonite in that corner, we just concealed it from view.” Alex answered.

Lena started to assume her working partner’s panic. “Wait, but if it's kryptonite, shouldn't she not be able to touch it?”

Alex looked unsure. They looked back to the monitor. Kara was now crouching in the corner, tapping. They heard the taps turn hollow. She stopped. She found it. The watched Kara move the piece of wall covering the kryptonite. She picked it up. _She picked the kryptonite up. With her bare hands._ They both stared in disbelief. Kara looked back up at the camera. She smiled as the kryptonite burned her hand, making a sizzling noise. Lena almost felt sick. Kara continued to put the kryptonite in the far back corner, where she started covering it with all the metal she could find.

“What is she doing.” She asked with panic in her voice.

Alex turned to her. “She is trying to disable that piece of kryptonite.”

Lena looked at the agent. “Isn't there more in there?”

Alex nodded at her. “The problem is that it is _just_ enough to nullify her destructive powers. If she covers that up…”

“She can break out.” Lena finished.

 

* * *

 

 

     Kara felt the kryptonite burn her hand. She scoffed. The pain used to hurt, but now it feels empowering. The opposite of the intended purpose. She chuckled quietly at the irony. One last piece of metal. She felt her powers return. She looked back up at the camera.

“See you in a minute.” She smiled and shattered the glass.

 

* * *

 

 

     This was more than bad, this was detrimental. There was yet another evil Supergirl unleashed on the city. Not only that, she was heading towards them. Alex knew she had to protect Lena. She was their only chance at curing her. They heard several crashing noises and a scream. They backed into a corner and hid. They saw Kara’s shadow.

“Ah, Alex. I didn't know you trusted me so little. You have quite a lot of lead in here. Not to fear, I hear two fast heartbeats. One obviously yours and the second… I would know it anywhere, _darling_.”

She felt Lena tense up. Kara laughed, clearly sensing Lena’s change in her heart rate. It was dead silent. Then they heard the clicking of Kara’s crime fighting boots. They were approaching them. Alex had to hold back the sigh of relief when they saw Kara’s shadow leave. Suddenly, the lead they were hiding behind was ripped out from in front of them. Lena gasped. Kara just grinned.

“Hello.”

 

* * *

 

Sweet, innocent Kara. That was how she wanted to remember her. But this wicked grin and cold eyes would forever be engraved in Lena’s memory. She had never been so terrified, not even when she had a gun to her head. She knew that was mostly because the woman in front of her, who was now terrifying, would save her without fail. Lena couldn't think straight. She couldn't think of a way out. She felt a tear roll down her cheek. Maybe she just imagined it, but she could've sworn she saw a flash of worry pass over Kara’s face.

“Well, I've had a lovely chat, but I think it's time we get going.”

_We?_ Her confusion was immediately answered when Kara was suddenly holding her. She couldn't manage any sort of emotion. She was just blank as they flew away.

 

* * *

 

 

     “Lena!” Alex shouted after the pair. She heard the crash of concrete, the menace that was once Supergirl, is once again released on National City.

 

* * *

 

 

     Kara touched down in an abandoned warehouse just outside of the city. It was where CADMUS had captured her. They really did have a good taste in warehouses. She put Lena down, who immediately backed away. She scoffed.

“Oh, come on. Clearly I'm not going to hurt you.”

Lena stared at her with fear and confusion. “Actually, that wasn't very clear when you abducted me.”

Kara just rolled her eyes.

“Well, this is unfortunate that I must do this, but you are beyond a genius.”

She went and grabbed the cage that she had once been trapped in, when she was _weak._ She dropped the cage over Lena, making sure nothing was in reach.

“I am truly sorry, but I am going to have to leave you here for a couple hours. Don't worry, I will come back.” And with that she burst out of the building.

 

     Kara flew back to her apartment. She looked at her wardrobe, finding what she was looking for. After she dissed her hideous red and blue costume she looked at herself in the mirror. She really did love the black suit with the red coat of arms on her right shoulder. Now she needed to find a certain someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this bite-sized chapter. I know you aren't supposed to double post chapters, but I couldn't resist. If you have any prompts you wanna see written, shoot them my way.  
> [Come and bug me on Tumblr!](https://readomon.tumblr.com/)  
> Or don't  
> That's cool too.  
> [But go check out my friend on Tumblr.](https://ugliersteak.tumblr.com/)  
> [Or on AO3.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/UglierSteak/pseuds/UglierSteak)


	3. Join Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Kara is out and has Lena in her grasp, what does she plan on doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter. Shoot me. I JUST LOVE IT OK.

     Kara flew back to her apartment. She looked at her wardrobe, finding what she was looking for. After she dissed her hideous red and blue costume she looked at herself in the mirror. She really did love the black suit with the red coat of arms on her right shoulder. Now she needed to find a certain someone.

     Kara broke into the top of the building. She looked at the woman in front of her. She looked shocked. It was a new look on her.

“Hello, Lillian.”

Lillian immediately schooled her emotions. “Hello, Kara Zor-el.”

She smiled at the use of her real name.

“Are you here to kill me?” Lillian continued.

Kara laughed at that. “Rao, no! I am here because you have something I want. I think my plan would work rather brilliantly for the both of us.”

Lillian looked at her with interest. “I'm listening.”

Kara smirked. “I believe you have something called Project Nexus.”

The leader looked impressed. “Most of my workers don't even know about that.”

Kara smiled. “I just need a healthy dosage for someone I know.”

Lillian seemed to contemplate it. “Very well. Dare I ask, who are you using it on?”

Kara looked at her with amusement. “That is for me to know, and you to find out.”

Lillian smiled in return. Kara watched as Henshaw brought a vial and syringe.

“Thank you. I will be seeing you later, I'm sure.” She accepted the two items and flew off.

 

* * *

 

     Lena sat in the corner of the cell. She had no idea what Kara would want with her. As if it was an answer to an unsaid prayer, Kara floated back into the room. She was now holding two objects Lena couldn't quite make out. Kara walked over to a table. She could now see that it was a vial of some sort of clear liquid and a quick-injection syringe. She was suddenly very frightened. Kara started speaking as she loaded the syringe.

“Your mother is quite the scientist.”

_My mother?_

“You went to my mother? Why?”

Kara turned around and started walking towards her. “Oh, nothing much. She seemed glad to help me, though.”

_Help her?_ Lena was just getting more confused. Kara walked into her cell. She tried to back up farther but she was cornered. She just closed her eyes. She knew it was pointless to resist at this point. She felt a prick on her arm. The fluid stung as it coursed throughout her veins. She felt drowsy. Lena gave into sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

     Kara caught Lena before she hit the ground. Why was it that she cared enough to go through all this trouble? She shrugged it off. She decided to watch over her while the liquid did its work. Kara just watched as Lena started shaking uncontrollably. _All part of the process._ Kara thought. She waited for what seemed like hours, so long that she started playing with Lena’s hair. Kara could imagine that there are DEO agents running all over National City, looking for her. She couldn't tell if it was the Red Kryptonite or if she was becoming impatient through her own nature. If she didn't know better, she would say she felt worried. But that was impossible. Right? She was ripped out her thoughts when the girl in her lap started to blink awake. Kara smiled wickedly.

“Rise and shine, sleeping beauty.”

Lena sat up with a jolt. Kara stood and observed. She watched as Lena examined herself and her surroundings until turning back to her. Lena grinned at her.

“Why didn't you tell me how good this felt?”

Kara smirked. “I couldn't ruin the surprise now, could I?”

Her plan had worked perfectly.


	4. The Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has now turned Lena into something else, all according to plan. But what is the rest of said plan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you guys are enjoying this so much! I honestly have all of these chapters stock piled, but I need to finish it. I hope you guys love this chapter too!

     Alex was freaking out. Lena Luthor, probably the smartest person in National City, hell, maybe in the world, has been kidnapped by her crazy sister. God knows what she needed her for. She was pacing in the control room.

“Hey, the backseat driving isn't helpful.” Winn said, searching the city with the DEO’s facial recognition software.

“I told that to Kara once…” he trailed off, remembering it's probably not the best idea to mention the once sweet girl, who is now a wrecking ball. Alex continued pacing anyway. She heard Winn sigh. Alex ran over to him.

“What! What happened? What did you find?”

Winn swiveled in his chair to face Alex. “It's more like what we haven't found. Kara isn't in National City.”

Alex gaped. “Well then start searching the rest of the world! We can't rest until we find her!” Alex felt that she was starting to cry. Winn hugged her.

“Hey, it’s ok, we will be ok. Kara and Lena will be ok.”

Alex nodded into his shoulder. “Yeah. You're right.” She pulled away and wiped off her face. She took a deep breath. “We might have to do this the old-fashioned way.”

 

* * *

 

 

     Lena was surprised when she woke up. The burning in her veins had subsided. She was also surprised to wake up with her head in Kara’s lap. She felt a certain power coursing through her. She raised an eyebrow at Kara.

“What do we do now, _Supergirl?”_

Kara’s face scrunched up. “I can't believe I went by such a childish name. My name is Kara Zor-el and I will not be mocked by that name any longer.”

Lena was amused. “As you wish, _Kara Zor-el._ What will we do now?”

“Well.” Kara started to explain. “Unfortunately, that power you are feeling doesn't make you invincible. However, it has made you stronger.” She watched as Kara grabbed a wrench. She handed it to her. Kara nodded down to Lena’s hands.

“Bend it.”

Lena did as she was told, and it bent like play dough in her hands. She smiled at her newfound power. She looked back at the Kryptonian.

“That is the only power that you have been given so far. There may be others, but that is unknown thus far.”

Kara looked proud of Lena, making her fill with pride and greed for more powers.

“How can you stand having these powers and not want more?”

Kara lightly chuckled. “One of the few correct things my old self said was ‘there is such thing as too much power.’”

Lena understood. She had seen power, and what happened to someone who had too much. _Lex._ She suddenly felt an urge to make him pay for what he did to her. She started to storm off when a strong hand grabbed her arm. She looked up at Kara, who shook her head.

“I know it's easy to get consumed by the desire to get revenge, but I have learned that it will make you lose part of your purpose.” Lena turned to face her.

“You going soft on me?” She teased. Kara's face hardened. That clearly was not the best idea.

“We need to get ready for tomorrow.” Kara started to walk towards her makeshift work station.

“What's happening tomorrow?” Lena asked.

“The beginning of my plan.” She replied.

Lena pouted and walked over to her.

“I thought I was the beginning of your plan.”

Kara grinned. “I suppose you are right, _Ms. Luthor._ ”

Lena felt a strong feeling that she couldn’t quite name. She continued to look into Kara’s eyes. She bit her tongue. _What am I thinking?_ She honestly didn’t know what she was thinking, but before she could think too much about it, Kara turned back to her table. Lena couldn’t help but feel a bit disappointed. At what, she didn’t know.

“You will need to go into work tomorrow.” Kara told her.

Lena walked to the other side of the table so she could see the blonde’s face. She tried her hand at pouting again. She caught Kara’s eye. She just raised an eyebrow.

“You need to go to work for a trap.” The blonde continued working on the stuff on the table.

 “Trap? For what?” Lena asked, still gazing at Kara.

“We are going to try and trap some DEO agents. They are no doubt looking all over for you and me, so if you show up to work, they will be drawn to you. I will be on stand-by just in case.”

Kara’s face fell serious. Lena frowned at the sudden change in emotion.

“Well, whatever you say.”

She started walking towards her cage. She started running her fingers down the bars of metal.

“So.” She turned on her heels. “When do we start?”

 

     Lena tugged on the hem of her dress. _Were they always this uncomfortable?_ She would have to ignore that for the plan to work. She sighed as she walked out of her elevator. She nodded at Jess, who’s eyes widened.

“Ms. Luthor! You’re ok?”

Lena smiled. “Don’t sound so surprised.”

Jess looked down. “Yes, of course. I just thought you should know, some federal agents were here earlier.”

She waited for Jess to finish fidgeting.

“Yes. Did they give you a way to contact them?”

Jess nodded at her. She had to contain her grin that threatened to spread across her face.

“Let them know I am fine. Tell them I don’t need any help, or agents tailing me.”

 Jess nodded and rushed off to her desk phone. Lena continued to her office. She pressed her hand to her ear once she closed the door.

“Just finished talking to Jess. She is contacting the DEO. Your sister should be here in a matter of minutes.” She finished.

She heard a noise from the other line.

“Good. Let me know if anything strays from the plan.”

She nodded, knowing Kara could see her. _It’s go time._

 

     In a matter of minutes, agents were busting into her office. Alex jogged straight over to her.  
_“_ Lena! What happened? What did she do? How did you get away?”

Lena held up her hand to silence the agent. “She took me to a warehouse and trapped me. All I know is that I was knocked out and I woke up within reach of some materials I used to get out.”

Alex nodded.

“As for that last question… I didn’t.”

She grinned as Alex’s face twisted in confusion. Lena knocked out all of the agents around her, save Alex.

“Ah, it looks like I have been given speed as well.” She looked around, admiring her handiwork.

Alex was still in a daze. “What happened to you?”

Lena went to sit behind her dest again. “What happened was that I was freed from all the petty things keeping me from doing all the things I have ever wanted.”

Alex looked at her with a blank face. “How is this happening to you?”

She felt amused. “Oh, sweet and naïve Alex. Kara was once like that, or so it seemed. I am afraid I am not a Bond villain and I am not going to spill everything. It is time for all of us to go.”

She felt like laughing when the agent turned even more concerned.

“She is here.”

She smiled as Kara walked into her office through the open balcony window. Kara used her super speed to put the other DEO agents who knows where, leaving just her, Alex, and Lena.

“Wow. Someone can’t speak. Look’s like Cat is stealing everyone's tongues.” Lena snarked.

Kara grinned over at her. “Using my line, now are we?”

“J’onn I need back up, now!” Alex yelled into her ear piece.

She watched as Kara pouted. “I’m afraid we can’t let you get away. We need some sister bonding time.”

And with that, they were all back at the warehouse, with Alex in the cage Lena was once in. It was all too amusing to see suffering from Alex, who had once terrified her.

“What are we going to do with her now?” She asked Kara. “Are you going to do the same to her as you did to me?”

Kara shook her head. “I don’t have enough. Plus, she is… difficult.”

Lena pouted. “Does that mean I am weak.”

“No.” Kara grinned. “That means you are stronger than the rest.

Lena felt content with that answer.

“Guys, I am still awake. I would rather be unconscious than listen to this.”

Lena looked at Kara. “May I?”

She got a nod in response. She rushed into the cage and knocked Alex out with one swift blow.

Kara glanced over her shoulder. “Good, you didn’t kill her. We need her alive.”

“Are you ever going to tell me your plans?” Lena asked.

“Ha. Maybe when I figure out how I want to go about all of this. The problem is I have an end objective, just no road to follow at the moment.”

She nodded. “I see, now tell me your main objective, and I can help.”

Kara eyed her. “Hmmm…” She hummed. “When I am sure that serum won’t wear off, I promise to.”

“Fair enough.”

“Now hopefully J’onn is searching the city with his mind. I know Alex’s mind is crying out. When he gets here, we will have to think quick. We should probably injure him."

“Why not just kill him?” Lena asked, fiddling with one of the many tools Kara had.

“No. I want to see him watch his newfound home crumble around him. Hopefully that will free him too.”

“You are just having way to much fun with this. My only question now is why did you pick me? I mean, you went through all of that trouble when I feel that you could've trapped Alex yourself if you needed to.”

“I honestly don’t know.” Kara replied, clearly troubled.

“Well…” Lena said slowly walking over to Kara. “I think I might know why.”

Kara raised an eyebrow. “I would love to continue where this is going, but need I remind you, we need to fight J’onn.”

“Fine. To be continued.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hia! You made it to the end of this chapter too! I hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think in the comments. If you have any prompts you wanna see written, shoot them my way!
> 
> [Come and bug me on Tumblr!](https://readomon.tumblr.com/)  
> Or don't  
> That's cool too.  
> [But go check out my friend on Tumblr.](https://ugliersteak.tumblr.com/)  
> [Or on AO3.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/UglierSteak/pseuds/UglierSteak)


	5. Love Will Be Cruel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Alex escape?

Lena was right.

_Desire._

Her old self was too oblivious to accept what she was feeling.

“Damn it, Lena. Now I am distracted.”

She watched Lena grin with mischief at Kara. “Really… by me?”

“I swear to Rao… Just. Watch Alex. I can’t focus. This is one thing about the Red Kryptonite I failed to remember. It happened to me once before.”

“Really? You had someone else?” Lena sounded hurt.

She nodded. “I remember it was when I got that bitch Siobhan fired. I got some club tickets for being better. So, I took Winn and James and went there. With no filter on what I did, desire took over quicker than the anger did. It just…” She slammed her fist down on the table, leaving a dent and sending objects flying.

Lena put up her hands. “That bad, huh? I will watch over Alex, just because I have the same desire does not mean I can’t control it.”

 

* * *

 

 

Just cause Alex was trapped, didn’t mean she was unconscious, she had an idea after hearing Lena and Kara’s sickening conversation, but it gave her an idea, one she did not enjoy one bit, but it was their only plan, therefore the best chance they had. She breathed carefully, making sure Kara didn’t sense that she was awake, it was hard to trick a kryptonian, it wouldn’t be long before reinforcements arrived, her coms were still on her, she was surprised neither of the geniuses remembered her coms.

 

* * *

 

 

Kara whipped around to face Lena. “They are here, took them long enough.” Kara listened to the approaching agents.

Lena looked away from Alex and to Kara. “What?”

Kara smiled a wicked smile. “we are about to have some friends join us.”

Lena nodded and faced the only entrance besides the hole in the roof they had created.

 

* * *

 

 

The agents came bursting through the metal door.

Alex shot up. “Go for Lena!” She pointed at the brunette, knowing she was still far weaker than Kara. One of the agents started sawing through the cage and narrowly dodged heat vision, but the cage was opened due to Kara missing.

 

* * *

 

 

“Damn.” Kara cursed as she effectively just released Alex.

The Agents started firing and charging at Lena. Using her super speed she stood in front of Lena. Why did she care so much? This was a far different feeling than desire. It was much stronger and distracting. She let out a softer laugh as the bullets bounced off her and she swatted the agents away like flies.

“I can defend myself, Kara.” Lena complained.

Kara turned her head and made eye contact with Lena. “I have no doubt, but I am not taking that risk.”

Lena nodded.

 

* * *

 

 

Lena was very confused, Kara was not acting the same as earlier. She liked this version better than the purely red Kara. But what is different? She asked herself. She really wanted to fight for herself, but if Kara wanted to fight for her, so be it. She knows that there was no point in arguing with the Kryptonian, softer or not.

 

* * *

 

 

Alex was surprised how many agents were fighting Kara and how they were gaining no ground. She knew Kara was ridiculously powerful, but this was insane. J’onn floated in through the roof.

 

* * *

 

 

Kara watched as the Martian came in. “Glad you could join us, boss.” She could hear Lena snicker a bit, the CEO was well aware that J’onn was her boss at the DEO.

 

* * *

 

 

Lena stopped laughing as J’onn glared at her. God, I want to help, but Kara won’t let her, even if she begged her.

J’onn smiled in her direction, Red Kryptonite or not, Kara is still Kara, putting others before herself. _Shit._ she had forgotten he could read minds. There was a difference this time, Kara wasn’t protecting people Because that was who she was. This was different. She was giving off different vibes than she was earlier. Earlier she was striking fear in everything anywhere near her, but now she was different.

 

* * *

 

 

Alex watched the useless battle, before she knew it, J’onn was flying her back to the DEO. “What? No, we need to get them back here!” Alex complained.”

J’onn shook his head. “we both know that’s not happening.”

Alex looked at her boss with sad eyes. “I have a plan, and it upsets me that it’s our only one. I think I can take on of the tranq darts and some of the emergency kryptonite to make basically a disabling dart for Kara, we need a normal Dart for Lena. I’m not sure how we are going to get Kara to stay still.” Alex snapped her fingers as she got an idea. “we aim it at Lena. It’s dangerous for Lena but I am positive Kara will step in the way.”

J’onn nodded.

Alex could tell he liked the plan as much as she did. She started towards her lab. “well, good luck to me.” She gathered two tranq darts and some kryptonite. She emptied one of the darts. And carved a bit of kryptonite to fit nicely around the tip on the dart’s needle. She took another piece of the green crystal and put it in a beaker and using some tongs, she held it over a Bunsen burner, even with its ridiculously high melting point, she added a few other chemicals, turning it to its liquid form and keeping it as a liquid. She poured the now extremely hot green liquid into the modified dart. Alex prayed that this dart would do what she thought it would. Seeing as redK Kara enjoyed pain, it should knock her out instead. She showed J’onn her work and he nodded in approval, she quickly grabbed the dart gun that was equivalent to a sniper. J’onn quickly flew her to the edge of the hole in the roof of the ware house, it was amazing that no progress had been made whatsoever. Kara looked up, of course immediately noticing her.

 

* * *

 

 

Kara heard the sound of J’onn’s boots and the rustle of Alex’s uniform. She looked up at the source of the sound, all the while swatting agents away and catching a bullet occasionally. She saw the glint of the barrel of a gun, a gun that was aimed straight at Lena. She heard the muffled fire of the gun, and as if it were instinct she moved in front of what surprisingly wasn’t a bullet, but a dart. Instead of catching it, she wasn’t in her right mind, her main goal making sure Lena was fine. She turned to the CEO. Are you alright?

Lena’s mouth opened and closed a couple of times, like a fish.

“What’s wrong?” Kara was concerned Lena had been hit.

 

* * *

 

Lena watched as Kara jumped in front of a shot that came from the roof. Kara immediately turned to check on her. “Are you alright?” Kara said with concern lacing her voice, all the while having a green dart sticking out of her chest.

She tried to speak, but no words would form. All she could do was point towards her own chest.

 

* * *

 

 

Kara watched as Lena pointed her chest. Kara immediately x-rayed Lena, making sure nothing was wrong. She sighed in relief when she saw Lena was fine. She finally realized Lena wanted Kara to look at her own chest, looking down she saw a green dart sticking out of her, the pain was very obvious as she watched the dart drain into her, but instead of feeling more power, she felt drowsy. Before she collapsed she saw that the gun was aimed at Lena again, She Watched as another dart hit Lena and collapsed on the ground next to her. She began to sing at the sight.

 

**_We could live forever, and suffer_ **

**_Or die as one, together as lovers_ **

****

****

**_Love will be cruel to who it entices_ **

**_Love will have its, have its sacrifices_ **

****

****

**_Offer up your daughters, your daughters_ **

**_The new moon comes through stone walls_ **

**_To darken lightened rooms, to darken lightened rooms_ **

****

****

**_Love will be cruel to who it entices_ **

**_Love will have its, have its sacrifices_ **

****

****

**_There's no way for you to fight this_ **

**_No spell for you to right this_ **

**_No way for you to hide from the demon of the light_ **

****

**_Love will have its, have its sacrifices_ **

****

****

**_Love will be cruel to who it entices_ **

**_Love will have its, have its sacrifices_ **

 “no…” she coughed out. She grabbed Lena’s hand as she slipped away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Love Will Have It's sacrifices -Soles [(X)](https://genius.com/Soles-love-will-have-its-sacrifices-lyrics)  
> I forgot that I wrote more, so here you go for now.  
> [Come and bug me on Tumblr!](https://readomon.tumblr.com/)  
> Thats cool too.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it! I hope you liked the first chapter. I don't know how long this will go, but I am really enjoying writing it. If you have any prompts you wanna see written, shoot them my way.
> 
> Songs:  
> Stitches by Shawn Mendes  
> Sweet Escape by Gwen Stefani (ft. Akon)
> 
> [Come and bug me on Tumblr!](https://readomon.tumblr.com/)  
> Or don't  
> That's cool too.  
> [But go check out my friend on Tumblr.](https://ugliersteak.tumblr.com/)  
> [Or on AO3.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/UglierSteak/pseuds/UglierSteak)


End file.
